


Beautiful

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE TRIGGERED BY DISORDERED EATING, Eating Disorders, F/M, Maybe angst, Semi chubby reader, but anyone can read this, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Dealing with body image issues, Neville takes notice and tries to comfort you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fic completed, im quite proud of myself. I’ve never written for Neville so I hope I did okay. Although I said I wouldn't write about disordered eating or body image, this was requested and I thought I’d write it regardless. As a person who struggles with my body image, I tried writing this how I “deal with it”. Please note, this will be my only time writing something like this, please don't request anything else like this. 

You glared at yourself in the mirror, the person in front of you looking disgusting. You grabbed the excess skin on your stomach, every night wishing it would go away and being greatly disappointed in the morning. 

You finished dressing yourself, thankful no one else was present in the dorm. You grabbed the sweater that you knew would fit oversized on your body and exited the room. Neville was already waiting for you in the common room, the two of you planned a date to Hogsmeade with your other friends. 

“Good morning, darling. Looking beautiful as ever.” Your boyfriend said, placing a soft kiss on your temple. You tried not to scoff at his words and instead smiled at him. His words only coming off as a lie to you. 

“Is everyone ready?” You asked him, looking around the common room and not spotting any of your friends. 

“They’re all eating breakfast, I told them I’d wait for you and then join them.” You nodded and took his hand as he lead you to the great hall. 

On your way there you kept telling yourself to resist the food. You weren’t hungry and that you were still full from last nights dinner. 

Sitting down, you looked over to see Hermione and Ginny eating and stuffing their petite figures with food. Oh how you wished you could be like them and not worry about food and how your body looks.

Neville offered making a plate for you but you declined stating you weren’t hungry. 

“Are you sure? It’s going to be a long day and we probably won’t eat till past noon.” He had a good point to eat but again, you declined.

“I’m really not hungry, I’ll eat later.” You said. He looked at you worriedly but shrugged it off and proceeded to eat his breakfast.

You felt your stomach grumble but ignored it. You poured yourself a glass of water and had that for breakfast.  
The first shop to enter was Honeydukes. You glared at all the sweets, they looked so tempting to buy and eat. You looked at a few that were being displayed, you stared at it for a bit and decided to grab a box. It’ll be a reward treat, you told yourself.

You payed for your sweets with the others and existed that dreadful shop. You entered a few more shops and made a quick stop at a bench to look over at the things you bought.

Harry and Ron were busy discussing what they were going to do with their pranks gadgets, Ginny occasionally butting in and giving them ideas. Hermione and Neville were opening up their sweets and letting their mouths devour the delicacies.

Hermione offered you one of hers, ”Here, you must be starving and you need something in your stomach.” She said. She wasn’t wrong, you were starving but you declined once again.

“No thanks ‘Mione, I’m fine.” You said, trying to convince her. She nodded and ate it herself. 

You sighed as you went into the Three Broomsticks, the smell of butterbeer entering your nostrils. The boys went to order the drinks while you and the girls went to find a table in a secluded area.

“It’s so packed in here.” Ginny groaned. “Don’t people have anything else to do.”

You laughed at her annoyance, “They’re enjoying their Saturday, just like us.”

Her annoyance was immediately replaced with this delight once her butter beer was placed in front of her.

“Enjoy ladies.” Neville said, as he sat down next to you and began drinking his. You stared at yours for a bit, you swiped your finger on the whipped cream. Instead of placing said finger in your mouth, you wiped it on a napkin.

“Are you not going to drink yours?” Neville asked taking you out of your trance. You nodded and began drinking it, feeling it enter your empty stomach. Drinking half it wouldn’t hurt you. 

Your day at Hogsmeade was completed once everyone was growing tired of walking and craving dinner. You knew you had to eat something, or else everyone would know you were purposely not eating.

Dropping everything in your dorm, you headed back down to the Great Hall. Others were already eating the delicious food made by the house elves. Everything looked so good to you and your stomach grumbled once again, telling you that it needed food.

However, you placed the smallest things onto your plate. It varied with a few vegetables and little bit of chicken. You also grabbed a bread roll but instead of eating, you picked at it. You were too busy picking at your food to notice Neville staring at you with worry in his eyes.

Neville was beyond concerned to see you in a such a state, he knew exactly why you weren’t eating. It wouldn’t be the first time he noticed you having troubles with food and your body image.

To be honest, he couldn’t understand why. You were extremely beautiful and had no idea why you were so insecure. He loved every bit of you and it saddened him that you couldn’t love yourself for who you were.

Once dinner ended, he sat you down in the common room away from everyone. He grabbed your hands as he held a worry expression. You already knew where this was going.

“Is everything okay, love?” He asked, you looked down disappointed in yourself for not hiding your insecurities better.

“You barely eaten anything today or just in general for the past few weeks. What’s going on?” Your eyes filled with tears as you explained everything to him. You told him exactly how you felt, feeling gross with your body and how you take his compliments as pure lies. 

Neville held you close as you spoke to him, listening to every word you said.

“Well honey, that’s just bullshit.” He said bluntly, you were slightly shocked by his choice of words.

“I love you for who you are. You are gorgeous and you are the most beautiful girl I laid my eyes on. However your body looks doesn’t matter to me and shouldn’t matter to anyone.” He paused and held you closer.

“Not eating will only hurt you more and I hate seeing you hurt. If you feel that you need to lose weight, then I can help you do it in a healthy way. I love you, Y/n. And I want to help you learn to love yourself and I’ll support you every step of the way.”

You cried at his words, this time you knew he was being honest. You were glad you had him and he had you. You felt him start to play with your hair, an attempt to try to calm you down. You smiled at him. You felt lucky to have him.


End file.
